


Learning the Ropes

by MadBadSeason (seasonofthegeek)



Series: Love Him, Love You, Plus Them Too [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Don't Like Don't Read, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Pegging, Poly Relationship, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/MadBadSeason
Summary: This story takes place three weeks after "Far Away But Close to Home".Adrien has a hard decision to make that could change the group's entire dynamic.This one is definitely an angstier entry compared to the others.





	Learning the Ropes

“You’re home!” Marinette jumped into Adrien’s outstretched arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Oh, I missed you,” he murmured into her hair, walking further in so he could close the door. “Holy cats, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” she said, kissing his neck. “I missed you lots and lots.”

He walked her to the couch and they dropped down on it. “I’m never leaving you again.”

“That’s what you say every time,” she giggled, straddling his waist.

“Can we play tonight?”

“Does my kitty need to play?” Marinette purred, walking her fingers up her chest.

“Please,” he begged, thrusting against her. “I need to so bad. Will you tie me up?”

Marinette’s eyes softened. “It’s funny you should ask. I’ve actually been working on something just for you.”

“Really?”

“Come with me, kitty.” Marinette stood and took his hand. “Do you need to go to the bathroom or anything?”

Adrien shook his head. “What do you want me to do?”

“Take off all your clothes,” she instructed when they reached the bedroom. 

Adrien kept his eyes on her as he unbuttoned the dress shirt, letting it slide down his shoulders. He reached for his belt buckle.

“Stop,” she commanded and his hands immediately froze in place. She closed the distance between them and moved his hands away from the buckle, replacing them with her own. “Turns out I’ve missed dropping your pants,” she smirked, pushing the fabric off his hips. He sighed happily. Marinette looked up at him. “Should I make you keep your underwear on for while still or let you take them off?”

“Maybe I should have to keep them on for now.”

Marinette reached up and scratched under his chin and he melted under her touch. “Sit on the edge of the bed so I can take off your shoes.”

Adrien shuffled backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down. Marinette knelt down in front of him and slipped off his shoes and then his socks. She took one foot and gave it a firm rub. Adrien groaned as she took the other one and gave it the same treatment.

“You’ve been on your feet a lot,” she commented, pulling his pants the rest of the way off.

“I had photo shoots every day the last week. They kept me on my feet constantly.”

“Everyone wants a piece of you, don’t they, my love?” Marinette stood up and cupped his cheek.

“It feels like that sometimes.”

“I’m going to take care of you,” she promised. “I’m going to give you what you need, okay?”

He relaxed. “Thank you, my Lady.”

Marinette nodded and moved over to the dresser, lifting a coil of neon green rope. Adrien’s eyes widened when he saw it. She crawled around him on the bed and sat on her heels behind him. “Lift your arms for me, chaton.”

Adrien obeyed and Marinette wound a length of the rope around the top of his chest. She looped it in the back and wound another length under his pectorals, securing it with a knot against his spine. Adrien took in a deep shuddering breath.

“How does that feel?”

“Go-good.”

Marinette hummed as she looped more rope around the front two lengths, pulling them tighter. “Put your hands behind your head, elbows up.” She wrapped more rope around him, securing his wrists behind his shoulder blades. “Can you get free?”

Adrien tried to twist out of the ropes but they only tightened against his skin. He gave a hiss of pleasure and she smiled. She slipped off the bed and moved in front of him, sliding his underwear down his legs. His erection bobbed up to his stomach, and Marinette leaned down and gave the tip a quick kiss. 

“I need you up on your knees on the bed.”

He struggled for a few minutes without the use of his arms and Marinette took pity on him, moving behind him to pull him further onto the bed. She helped him maneuver into the position she wanted. She sat down in front of him and pulled a new length of rope free, wrapping it around his waist. She knotted it in the middle and brought it down to circle the base of his cock. Adrien’s breathing picked up as she made a looping knot right beneath his balls. She picked her humming back up as she continued to truss him up.

“I’ve been practicing on my dress dummy at work but of course it wasn’t exactly the same. And I tied myself up a few times as best I could. I even took pictures for you.”

“For me?” he asked dreamily as she worked behind him.

“Just for you, my sweet kitty. I’m not even going to show the others. I thought this could be our special little thing.”

“I like when we have special things.”

“I know you do,” she smiled. “I’m going to tighten the pressure now. Let me know if it’s too much.”

Adrien felt his body bowing back as she pulled the rope tight. The knot under his balls rubbed against him and he could feel the line of knots she had done between his butt cheeks digging in deeper. She pulled on his shoulders to bring him to rest on a mound of pillows.

“You’re in control of how much you want to feel now,” she said, coming back to sit in front of him.

He experimented arching his back and the looped rope around his cock constricted, milking a drop of pre-cum out of the tip. Adrien moaned.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Marinette whispered. “What’s it like?”

“So good,” he sighed. “This is perfect. You’re perfect. It’s just what I needed.”

She climbed on top of him and kissed him gently. “Do you want to stay like this or do you want me to loosen some of these and take you?”

He closed his eyes and bucked, more pre-cum leaking out. “Can I just stay like this for a little bit?”

“Absolutely. Do you want me with you?”

Adrien blinked his eyes open. “Always.”

She smiled softly at him and curled up beside him, running her fingers gently along the rope. “I knew this color would look good on you.” She danced her fingers further up and buried them in his hair. “I missed every inch of you, my sweet kitty.”

He pushed against her hand, eyes sliding shut once more.

“This trip was harder than the others, wasn’t it? You’re exhausted. What is Gabriel demanding now?” she asked, her nails gently scraping against his scalp. 

“He wants me to move,” Adrien answered. “He wants me in New York…permanently.”

Marinette’s hands in his hair stilled. “Are you going?”

He finally looked up at her, eyes desperate. “Will you fuck me?”

“Adrien, we need to talk about this.”

“We will, I promise. Please, Mari, please just fuck me for now. I need…I need…” He started to move against the ropes, groaning in frustration. “I don’t want to be in control.”

She watched him with a guarded expression. “Tell me what you want.”

“Would you wear the strap-on?” 

“Is that what you want tonight?”

“Please,” he begged, voice tight. 

Marinette got off the bed and slipped out of her sundress and panties. She went to her box and pulled out the strap-on and lube. Adrien was writhing in his rope cage, chanting whispering pleads. Marinette pulled the harness up her legs and adjusted it before climbing back up on the bed with a pair of medical scissors.

“Let’s turn you over.” She gently pulled the rope away from his skin, causing him to groan. Carefully cutting through the bottom restraints, she loosened the knots but kept them where they were so he could still feel the rope on his skin. She left his top half bound tight.

“Ass in the air,” she demanded and Adrien quickly moved into position. Marinette slicked her fingers with the lubricant and worked one into his tight hole. He slumped forward, his weight being held up on his shoulders. “I don’t want to lose you,” Marinette said, working a second finger in and pumping them in and out. “I don’t want to lose this.”

“I can’t lose this,” he cried against the sheets. “I need you.”

Marinette added another finger and Adrien dissolved beneath her, babbling incoherently. “You’ve been so lonely, haven’t you, my kitty? No one has touched you since our last visit.”

“No,” he whimpered. “I needed to be touched so bad. I…I craved it.”

She pulled her fingers out and he groaned into the sheets. “I promised to take care of you,” she sighed, fitting the dildo into the harness. She lifted back up and pressed the tip against him, sliding it in slowly. Adrien writhed beneath her. When she felt herself bottom out, she canted her hips so that it hit his prostrate and Adrien yelled out his orgasm, spilling himself on the sheets. Marinette pulled back and begin to pump in and out slowly. 

“I love you so much. I need you. Mari, I need you. Please. You’re my everything. Please stay with me. Please. Please. Please,” Adrien babbled desperately as she worked against him. 

Marinette waited until he was a limp mess before she slid out of him. She slipped the strap-on off and went to work cutting away the rest of the rope. She rolled him on his back and brought his arms down, rubbing the feeling back into them. She kissed along the reddened skin the ropes had brushed raw.

“Are you with me, love?”

Adrien blinked heavy, unfocused eyes.

“What’s my name?”

“Marinette,” he sighed dreamily.

“And what’s your name?”

“Kitty.”

“Tell me your name,” she said a little firmer. 

“Adrien.”

Marinette kissed him. “That’s my sweet kitty. How are you feeling?”

“Amazing,” he mumbled sleepily. “Take care of you now.” He reached out a hand and she caught it, giving the knuckles a soft kiss. 

“Sleep now, love. I got plenty of enjoyment taking care of you.” She covered him with a blanket and waited until he was asleep before she fled to the living room to cry.

_______________________________________

 

“Well, he’s not going. That’s all there is to it,” Nathaniel said angrily. “He doesn’t want to go and he’s a grown-ass man.”

“Dude, you know how his dad is,” Nino interjected. “Adrien’s not going to have a choice.”

Adrien blinked his eyes in confusion. Was he still in the hotel? He looked at the ceiling and recognized his room. Home. He came home last night. He came home to Marinette. He turned his head but she wasn’t in the bed with him. Had he heard—

“He can’t just leave!” Nathaniel yelled. “He can’t, okay? It will ruin everything.”

“You need to calm down. You’re going to wake him up.”

“Maybe he needs to wake up. This is serious, Nino.”

“You’re awake,” Marinette said softly, climbing up on the bed. “How do you feel?”

“Are Nino and Nath here?”

She frowned. “Yeah. I told them about New York. They’re not taking it well.”

Adrien rubbed his eyes. “I wish you hadn’t done that.”

“You don’t think they deserve to know?”

“He doesn’t want there to be a conflict,” Nathaniel answered, stalking into the room. “He would probably leave without telling any of us so he wouldn’t have to deal with it.”

“Dude, stop being an ass,” Nino chastised, following him in. “Hey, man, it’s good to have you home.”

“Thanks,” Adrien said quietly, sitting up.

“Explain what’s going on, Agreste. Now.”

Marinette shoved Nathaniel’s shoulder. “If you’re going to be a dick, you can leave.” She leaned against Adrien and he wrapped his arm around her.

“Gabriel wants me to move to New York. He bought out a fashion house there and he wants to rebrand it and give it to me to take over.”

Nino sat down on the edge of the bed and took one of Adrien’s hands in his, tracing the lines in his palm. “Is that something you want to do?”

“Not if it means leaving you guys.”

“Then it’s settled,” Nathaniel said firmly.

“If it wasn’t for us, what would you want to do?” Marinette asked, voice gentle.

Adrien pursed his lips. “To be honest, I’ve wanted to move over to the business side of things. I’m tired of being a model. It’s exhausting.”

“We can work something out,” Nino offered. “We can come stay there and you can always come back here to visit.”

“Let’s not pretend that this is all going to be okay,” Nathaniel muttered. “If he leaves, it’s over. All of this,” he gestured to the four of them, “is done.”

“Why?”

“Because of Marinette.”

“Me?” she frowned. “What do I have to do with it?”

“Tell us you’re not going to take her with you,” Nathaniel challenged, staring at Adrien. “Tell us you aren’t going to offer her anything in the world to come with you.”

“Excuse me, but I’m sitting right here and I’m the one who decides what to do with my life,” she huffed.

Nathaniel’s gaze shifted to Marinette. “So if he asks you to move with him, you’re not going to?”

She bit her lip and looked at Adrien. “That’s not something he’s—“

“I’m going to ask you,” he said quietly. “I’m going to get on my knees and beg you if that’s what it takes.”

“And there you have it. The break-up.” Nathaniel slumped down to the bed. “It’s all over.”

“You’re not really being fair, Nath. Adrien and Marinette are a couple,” Nino reasoned. “Besides, this isn’t the end. Alya and Chloe are still here and I was serious about the visits.”

“But this…us…”

“It has been pretty special,” Marinette agreed. She kissed Adrien’s cheek and then crawled over to Nathaniel. “You were my first time.” She kissed him gently and then reached a hand out to Nino. “And you were my first kiss.” He pulled her towards him and kissed her. She reached out again and Adrien pulled her into his lap. “And you are my first love,” she sighed as he nuzzled her neck. “None of that is going to change.”

Nathaniel’s shoulders slumped. “Can we just…”

Without another word, the four of them slid off the bed and began to undress. Adrien was still nude from the night before so he loosened the sash of Marinette’s robe, letting it fall open. He turned and caught Nathaniel’s hand on the button of his pants and pushed it away. Adrien went to his knees in front of him and opened his pants, sliding them down his legs. He leaned forward and kissed Nathaniel’s length through his boxer briefs.

Marinette helped Nino out of his shirt and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight. He kissed her forehead and slid his hands into the silk robe, pushing it away from her body.

“Lay down,” Nino said, nudging her towards the bed. She did and he immediately spread her legs wide. She watched him intently as he brought two fingers to his mouth and licked. Keeping her gaze the entire time, he began to touch her. “How do you feel about having all three of us inside you, Mari? All four of us together at the same time.”

“I…yes, please, yes,” she sighed, her knees dropping to give Nino even more access. 

“Personally, I want to feel it when Adrien fucks you. I’ve been dreaming about it for months,” Nino murmured, picking up the pace. “I’ve never taken your ass, Mari. Will you let me do that?” 

Marinette felt something cool press against her tight hole. “You have to ask— shit, do that again— Adrien.” 

“His mouth’s a little full right now,” Nino remarked as he slid the anal plug in, earning a gasp.

Marinette let her head loll to the side to see Adrien on his knees, head bobbing against Nathaniel’s groin. The other man looked down at him with heavy eyes, fingers winding through Adrien’s mussed hair. Marinette whimpered and Nathaniel’s eyes snapped to her. Keeping her gaze, he pulled Adrien away from him by his hair and left him on his knees while Nathaniel climbed up on the bed. 

“Such pretty sounds you’re making,” he purred, leaning down to kiss her. 

Marinette stretched her hand past Nathaniel and felt Adrien take it as he joined them on the bed.

“I’m not sure he should be allowed to be a part of this,” Nathaniel said, pulling back and eyeing their joined hands. “This is all his fault.”

“Nath,” Adrien whispered.

“Come here, dude.” Nino gave Marinette’s clit one last tweak and pulled himself up on the bed. Adrien crawled over to him and propped his chin on his leg. Marinette tilted her head back so she could see them and smiled.

“How am I the only one upset?” Nathaniel asked.

“You’re acting like this is the end,” Nino replied. “Maybe it’s just a new chapter.”

“Are you really moving?” Nathaniel looked at Adrien, his expression hard.

“I think so,” he sighed. “I don’t have specifics yet, but Father is pretty adamant about it.”

“And you’re going to go with him?”

Marinette turned to look at Nathaniel. “I don’t know.” Adrien inhaled sharply and she glanced back at him. “I’m so sorry. This is all just…I don’t know yet.”

“Get on your back,” Nino instructed, prodding Adrien’s shoulder. “Mari’s going to ride you.”

“Nino, I don’t know if I—“

“Hush. We all need this. Now turn over.” Adrien rolled up and Nino tutted. “Well, that’s not going to do, dude.” He wrapped his hand around Adrien’s cock, jerking it lightly.

Nathaniel ran his fingers along the inside of Marinette’s thigh. “You could stay here with us,” he whispered against her ear. “I know Chloe and Alya would miss you.” He dipped a finger inside her.

“I’m not making a decision right this second.” Marinette closed her eyes as Nathaniel began to pump his finger in and out.

“I don’t think you should go. Your whole life is here. Your family, your job, us. You were ours before he came around.” Nathaniel slipped in another finger. “If he’s serious about it, he can come visit as often as he wants.” He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear.

“What about— ah— what I want?” She arched her back as his thumb rubbed over her.

“Come on, Mari, I’ve got your kitty ready for you. He’s even got his special ring on so we can make sure this lasts.”

Marinette turned her head towards Nino and Adrien, and Nathaniel took the opportunity to nip at her earlobe, pumping his fingers faster. “Fuck,” she whimpered. 

“Nath, let her go. I want us all together.”

Nathaniel growled and pulled himself away from Marinette. She rolled over and shakily made her way to Adrien, straddling his hips. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’ll always want you,” he sighed, putting his hands on her hips. 

Marinette looked at the other men. “Don’t we need to talk about this?”

“Let’s just fuck, Mari. Please.” Nino tapped the jeweled plug and she shivered. “We’ll talk after, but for now, let’s all just be together.”

Watching her face, Adrien guided her as she sank down on him. Once Adrien was fully sheathed inside, Nino reached over and grasped the plug, popping it out. Marinette clenched in surprise and Adrien groaned. Nino pushed her forward against Adrien’s chest and worked two slick fingers in.

“Fuck, man, I can feel that,” Adrien murmured, shifting his hips.

“Think how good it’s going to feel when it’s my cock,” Nino grinned. “Isn’t that right, Mari?”

Marinette mewled pitifully and Adrien pulled her forward just a bit and then pumped himself back in quickly. She gave a surprised little huff and pulled back to look down at him. He brought one hand to her face. “My beautiful Marinette.”

Nino added another finger and Marinette’s hips stuttered as Adrien moved in and out of her. “Nath, get by Adrien’s head so Mari can put her perfect, pink lips on you.”

Nathaniel moved to their heads and rose up on his knees. He straddled the top of Adrien’s head and guided Marinette’s face to him. “I want your eyes on me, my pretty girl,” he demanded as she opened her mouth for him.

Nino ripped open a condom and slid it down his length. “Okay, Mari, we’re going to take this nice and slow.” He grabbed her arms, pulling them backwards and pushed the tip just inside her ass. She cried out, pulling away from Nathaniel. Adrien kept up a slow, rocking rhythm, holding her close. 

“Eyes on me,” Nathaniel demanded again, taking a handful of her hair and bringing her back to him. Marinette blinked big blue eyes and Nathaniel slid all the way in, bumping the back of her throat. She made a gagging sound and he let her ease to the front again.

Nino pushed in further and Adrien groaned. “That cock ring’s probably feeling pretty tight right now, huh, dude?” Nino grinned.

Adrien gritted his teeth, slowing to a stop, his hands tightening on Marinette’s hips. Nino pushed again and bottomed out. “Fuck, Mari, stop clenching for a minute.”

Marinette was breathing heavily, her eyes wide as she kept contact with Nathaniel. He stroked a hand down her cheek. “How does it feel to have us all inside you, pretty girl?” She hummed against him and he hissed at the sensation. 

“I have to move,” Adrien warned, pulling her up his shaft. Their movements were stiff and stuttering for a few beats until they found their rhythm. Nino let Adrien take the lead as Marinette moved back and forth on him.

“I love you,” Nathaniel whispered as Marinette took him to the base. “I love all three of you so much it fucking hurts.” She looked up at him and sucked hard, causing him to buck against her. 

“I need to come,” Adrien whimpered.

“You can’t,” Nathaniel snapped, running his hands through Marinette’s hair and keeping her close to him. 

Nino held Marinette’s arms behind her as Adrien rocked her back and forth. After a few more strokes, he cried out his released, letting her arms go and slumping against her back. Nathaniel wasn’t far behind, keeping Marinette’s lips pressed against him as he came.

“Please, please, please,” Adrien babbled as he continued to fuck Marinette. “Please. I need to come. Please.”

Nathaniel ignored him and eased Marinette away from his softening cock, leaning down to kiss her. “Thank you, my pretty girl.” She gave him a tired smile and dropped her head as Adrien continued to rut against her.

Nino slipped out of Marinette and grabbed her hips, pulling her off of Adrien. She whined at the loss of contact. Nathaniel leaned forward and wrapped his fingers around Adrien’s cock, pumping it a few times and making the other man cry out. “You know how to make me stop,” Nathaniel challenged. “One word and we’re done.”

Adrien shook his head from side to side, eyes clenched shut. Nathaniel continued to jerk him off, the cock ring tight against his base. “Don’t do this, Adrien. Don’t leave us. Don’t take our pretty girl.”

“Sh-she’s not coming with me,” he whispered hoarsely. “She…fuck…”

Marinette was suddenly by his side. She pushed Nathaniel’s hand away and stretched the cock ring, pulling it up. She had barely cleared it when Adrien was bucking up in climax. His hips fell back to the mattress and he made a choking noise. He curled on his side, giving everyone else his back.

“Kitty…”

“Could you leave?” His voice was barely a whisper. “Can you all please just leave?”

“Dude.”

“Please,” he begged louder. “I need some…I don’t want you here.”

Marinette clamped a hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her face. Nino helped her off the bed and Nathaniel met them, sweeping her up in his arms and leading the way to the living room while Nino picked up their clothes.

_______________________________________

 

Adrien wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep when he finally opened his eyes. He was still curled up in the middle of the bed but someone had covered him with the heavy dark green blanket he loved to use in the winter.

As the fog of sleep began to lift, he remembered telling everyone to leave…telling Marinette to leave. His heart jumped into his throat as he slid off the bed, not bothering with clothes. The entire apartment was quiet and dark. He had literally slept the day away. 

Adrien whimpered and slid to the hallway floor. “What did I do?” he whispered into the darkness.

“Adrien?”

His head shot up and he stared towards the dark living room. “Marinette? Are you here?”

A lamp clicked on and he scrambled to his feet, gliding down the hall. His heart stopped when he saw her curled up on the couch. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, not meeting his eyes. “I didn’t want to leave when you were so upset.” She looked around sadly. “Also, I live here.” She dared a glance at his stunned face and faltered. “But…uh, I talked to Alya and she and Chloe said I can come stay with them until I can find a new place. I should be out of your hair by this weekend.”

Adrien crossed the room and dropped down to his knees in front of the couch. He pushed his head in her lap. “Please forgive me,” he begged softly. “I’m so messed up but please don’t leave me, Marinette. Please.”

She choked off a cry and pushed herself from the couch, sinking down to his level. “I don’t want to lose you and this whole thing terrifies me.”

He pulled her to his chest and held her tight. “We’re going to figure this out. I’ll do anything. You just have to ask. Anything, Mari, anything for you.”

“Just hold me for now. We’ll figure out the rest tomorrow.”


End file.
